℃-ute Concerts
This is a list of Concerts by ℃-ute. ℃-ute Concerts *2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2007.04.18 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *2007.07.18 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *2007.11.21 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *2007.12.19 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *2008.07.02 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ℃-ute tracks (with Berryz Koubou) *2008.11.12 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *2008.12.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *2009.11.25 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2010.01.27 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ (Umeda Erika's graduation from C-ute) *2010.02.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *2010.07.07 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *2010.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2010.12.22 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *2011.03.05 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~Kiss me Aishiteru~ *2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with S/mileage) *2011.09.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *2011.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (with Berryz Koubou) *2012.08.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2013.05.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *2013.04 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *2013.07.05 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *2013.09.10 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" Concerts Featured In Hello! Project *2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *2006.03.29 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - DVD cancelled due to technical problems **Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *2006.05.10 Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *2006.10.04 Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ **Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *2007.10.16 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *2008.10.22 Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *2009.03.25 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *2009.04.15 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *2011.11.23 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *2013 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *2013 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ Category:C-ute Category:C-ute Concerts Category:C-ute DVDs